Lady Marmalade
by Black Market Blood
Summary: The boys lose a bet...


Lady Marmalade  
  
Narator: Okay boys.. you lost my bet due to your fire boys horrible poker skills..  
  
Pyro: Ehh.. fuck you.  
  
Narator: Would you like to keep your dick?  
  
Pyro: Yea I would.  
  
Narator: Then shut up... now boys.. you got to get in these little corsets with these high heels and these panty hoes and sing lady marmalade!  
  
Night Crawler: No! NO! zes is vere I draw ze line!  
  
Wolverine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... PYRO I HATE YOU!  
  
Gambit: I don't care as long as ma chere Rogue is watching...  
  
Night Crawler: dude! You VANT Rogue to see you in that?  
  
Gambit: Yes.  
  
Pyro: But she will think your a... SLUT!  
  
Narator: Guys guys shut up! Get in them now or else you will have to face horrible painful hours with my mothers cooking...  
  
All: GASP!  
  
Narator: Exactly!  
  
*They get in their outfits.. They come out ten minutes later*  
  
Narator: THIS IS GOLD!  
  
Night Crawler: Can ve just get zes over vith?  
  
Narator: Sure!   
  
*Music Starts*  
  
[ALL]  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister   
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
  
[NIGHT CRAWLER]  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge   
  
Strutting her stuff on the street   
  
She said, hello, hey Joe   
  
You vanna give it a go, oh   
  
*By now they are all acctually getting into the song. Wolverine was dancing on the bed while the others were dancing whorishly around him.*  
  
[ALL]  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)   
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)   
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)   
  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)   
  
  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)   
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)   
  
*Scott comes in, music stops*  
  
Scott: AHH I AM GETTING TURNED ON!  
  
*Blank stare*  
  
Scott: I'll be going now.  
  
Night Crawler: Vhatever!  
  
[PYRO]  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up   
  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine   
  
On her black satin sheets   
  
Is where he started to freak, yeah   
  
[ALL]  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)   
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)   
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya   
  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh   
  
[WOLVERINE]  
  
Yeah, yeah, aw   
  
We come through with the money and the garter belts   
  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate   
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores   
  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours   
  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry   
  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari   
  
Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews   
  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge   
  
Hey sisters, soul sisters   
  
Gotta get that dough sisters   
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass   
  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste   
  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)   
  
Mocca chocolata (what)   
  
Creole Lady Marmalade   
  
(One more time, come on)   
  
BUB!  
  
[ALL]  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)   
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)   
  
Marmalade (ooh)   
  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)   
  
Marmalade (ohh)   
  
[GAMBIT]  
  
Hey, hey, hey   
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh   
  
Color of cafe au lait, alright   
  
Made the savage beast inside   
  
Roar until he cried   
  
More, more, more  
  
[PYRO]   
  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)   
  
  
  
[NIGHT CRAWLER]   
  
Living a gray flannel life   
  
  
  
[GAMBIT]  
  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep   
  
  
  
More, more, more   
  
  
  
[ALL]  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da   
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)   
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)   
  
Creole Lady Marmalade   
  
  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)   
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi   
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)   
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)   
  
  
  
Come on, uh   
  
*By now Xavier comes in. Everyone is very into it.*  
  
  
  
[XAVIER]  
  
Gambit  
  
[GAMBIT]  
  
Moulin   
  
[XAVIER]  
  
Pyro  
  
[PYRO]  
  
Lady Marmalade   
  
[XAVIER]  
  
Wolverine  
  
[WOLVERINE]  
  
Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh   
  
[XAVIER]  
  
Night Crawler  
  
[NIGHT CRAWLER]  
  
Lady   
  
Ooh   
  
[XAVIER]  
  
Xavier here   
  
  
  
[ALL]  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah   
  
Narator: *About to die of laughter.* OH MY GOD THAT WAS GREAT!!!  
  
All: THAT WAS AWESOME!!!  
  
*Blank stare at Night Crawler, Wolverine, Pyro, and Gambit. Fade out* 


End file.
